


Of Transmigrations And Yandere-kuns

by MsLadyMuffin98



Series: The life and times of Taeko Yamada [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, M/M, No Beta, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, SI/OC, SI/OC!Taro Yamada | Senpai, Self-Insert, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadyMuffin98/pseuds/MsLadyMuffin98
Summary: Yamada Taeko Was born into this new world bleary eyed, confused, panicked, screaming, and strange. She was strange because she was a hollowed soul reborn into a strange new world with soul shattering screams following her arrival. SI/OC!Female!Taro Yamada x Male!Ayano Aishi. I do not own yandere simulator or the cover image.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Original Character(s), Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Original Female Character(s), Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai
Series: The life and times of Taeko Yamada [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914436
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _**Trigger warning for entire story:.**_ Character death, torture, mentions of rape, PTSD, etc. This is Yandere Simulator (or Lovesick as Alex will name it in the future) nothing is off limits. I do not own Yandere Simulator this is a work of fanfiction.

Yamada Taeko Was born into this new world bleary eyed, confused, panicked, screaming, and strange. All she knew was darkness, tightness, and muffled voices. She was a strange baby, in a way that she recognized her mother and father immediately. She was strange because she was born with full consciousness. She was strange because she was a hollowed soul reborn into a strange new world with soul shattering screams following her arrival.

_(She remembers the minutes (or was it hours?)before her untimely demise. The unwanted hands, her battered body, the burning between her thighs, the scent of blood (her blood))._

_"No, no, please stop." She pleads._

_"It's okay, baby girl." He practically moans while caressing her inner thigh "you'll learn to love what I do to you.")_

She cried and she mourned. She shied away from the loving hands of her father ( _of her uncle, of her grandfather, of any man offering any sort of platonic and familial kindness_ She took shelter in the bosom of her mother. Hiding her pale face in the crook of her mother's neck.

She could see the heartbreak and worry in her new father's eyes. Saw the defeat then the determination that would fill them each time she rejected his company. But he never gave up. Even when it took two and a half years for her to quietly mutter "Papa" into his stomach.

Of course he was overjoyed, he loved her so very much. He knew his daughter inside and out ( _knew her personality like he knew the shape of her hands and the number of her stubby fingers and toes_ ), knew her enough to know not to smother her with affection when she entrusted him with her precious words.

So instead of hugging her, like any parent was ingrained to do, he gently caressed her shaggy bangs from her forehead. He gave her the brightest smile he could, tears in his eyes, snot running down his nose ( _"Oh darling," her mother would later tut while dabbing at his moist eyes "Taeko is just showing how much she loves you." Ignoring the fact that this was a very new occurrence, or the tears of happiness in her own eyes_ ) telling her that he loves and cherishes her.

She grows, She learns, her soul heals with the love from her parents, filling up the emptiness she felt since her rebirth. She laughs and joins them in their hobbies. She learns music from her mother, the soft ivory keys of the piano under her delicate fingers. She learns treble and bass clefs, how to trill the notes, how to bring her music to a tumbling crescendo or a mellowed pianissimo. From her father she learns of primary colors, how to mix her beloved periwinkle, shading and sketching. She brings to life the worlds of her inner minds' creations. Curving green hills full of flowers and trees, A marble castle clinging to the side of a steep cliff, almost like a stubborn flower blooming from impossibility.

She takes to her parents' hobbies like fish to water. They are an outlet to her pain. An outlet to express the torment she ignores and buries in her heart _  
(ohgodwhyisshealiveshekilledaninnocentbabyohgodwhy?_ ). She learns to cope, She learns to live, She learns to smile.

By the time her precious otouto is born, she's a mostly functioning little 3 year old. ( _"Prodigy" her parents sometimes whisper between themselves_ ). She dotes on her precious Ko-chan who loves her very much. He's all smiles, blushing chubby cheeks, and slurred words of "Nee-chan! Come play!". She always indulges him, catering to his whims, spoiling him, doing whatever he wants. He is her adorable brother and Taeko loves him so very much( _hesheranchortothisnightmare_ ).She loves her family, she loves her new life. And even if sometimes she feels undeserving, she looks at her mother, then her father, and then her little brother. She remembers where she is, who she is, and how grateful she truly ( _Sheshouldbe_ ) is to this new life.

As Albus Dumbledore once said: _"After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Taeko-chan meets her future best friend. Enter: Najimi Osana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little inspired this morning so I decided to write this. I hope Y'all will like it. I edit this myself, and I'm not the best at it, so if y'all see any edits that need to be made let me know.

Yamada Taeko is 4 when she first meets Najimi Osana. It's the morning of September 8, 2002. Taeko's mother thought it was best for her to get to know her next door neighbor and future schoolmate. So Taeko, in a cute little sailor outfit, holds the hand of her mother as they wait for Najimi-San to greet them.

"Just remember to be yourself Tae-Chan," her mother soothes her, no doubt sensing her worries "I'm sure Osana-kun will like you."

Taeko isn't so sure about that, it's not that she doesn't try to befriend other children. In fact she's friendly with most children her age. It's just hard for her to connect with children in a mental and emotional way. Having memories of being older than them doesn't help. But she does take comfort in her mothers' warm smile and manages a small quivering one in return.

It's at that moment in time that the door to Najimi-san's house is snapped open causing Taeko to jump forward in alarm. Now, Taeko was expecting Najimi-san to come and meet them. So imagine her surprise when, instead of a small woman with tangerine colored hair, she instead sees a little boy 2 or three centimeters taller than herself standing in the doorway. ' _Warm_ ' is Taeko's first thought ' _he is like the sun_ '. His hair is similar to a summer's sunset in Okinawa. Warm orange strands of different yellows and reds intermixing together to make a beautiful shade of hair that falls gently around his head like the down of a ravens feathers. His smile is just as bright, fitting along perfectly with his honey colored eyes. It seems Osana-kun was impatient to meet Taeko considering his mother's scandalized gasp of "Osana!" was definitely from further inside the house.

"I'm Najimi Osana!" He chirps at Taeko, and grabs her right hand to shake vigorously as a greeting. "From today on we're gonna be the best of friends"

After that, salutations were passed around along with a scolding on Najimi-sans part (" _Seriously Osana, what if someone dangerous had been at the door?!" "It's okay Kaa-chan! Taeko-chan could never hurt me!" "That's not the point you troublesome child!" "Itai! Not my ear Kaa-chan!"_ ) Takeo and Osana took over the table in the living room to draw and talk over.

"Suge, Taeko-chan! Your flower looks really pretty!" Osana awes while leaning over the table to look at her painting.

"Thanks Osana-kun! I'm glad you like it, Ko-chan doesn't really like my girly drawings." Takeo responds while smiling at him sweetly.

At that, Osana clams up while flushing an alarming shade of red. "It's not like I like cute things, baka!" Osana squeaks.

Hearing Osana's response makes Taeko burst into a fit of laughter ' _He's a tsundere! Super cute!'_.

"W-wait!" Osana exclaims, causing Taeko's laughter to slowly fizzle out. "You said Ko-chan? Is he your otouto that Kaa-chan told me about?"

"Mm! He's almost 2 now. He's super cute, but he only likes robots and Keroro Gunso right now. I hope you'll meet him in the future. He'll like you." Taeko muses while grinning softy.

"I'd like that." Is Osana's reply.

They spend the rest of the day talking, playing, and laughing (" _hahaha! You're terrible at cat's cradle Taeko-chan!)._ By the end of it Taeko can confidently and happily say that she's made her very first friend outside of her family. Goodbyes are a little subdued on Osana's part, but that quickly fades into excitement when both of their mothers reach an agreement to have another play date on that Tuesday.

"Did you have fun, Tae-chan?" Taeko's mother asks her on the way home.

"Mm!" Is her reply, even though her mother didn't need confirmation. Just the happiness and joy in her daughter's smile spoke volumes for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanako-kun gets to meet his sister's best friend. Also known as his mortal enemy. Enter: The sister complex.

“Won’t you say ‘hi’ to Osana-kun, Ko-chan?”

“No”

“Well, will you stop glaring at him?”

“No. Onee-sama said Ko-chan can’t hurt Osana-baka. So Ko-chan can only think it.” This response is then followed by a sharp glare thrown at the other sullen boy sitting across from the three year old.

As you can see dear readers, the introduction of Osana and Hanako isn’t going as well as Taeko had been hoping for. Maybe it would have been different if they had met a year earlier, before Ko-Chan had reached his stubborn 3’s. But life didn’t work out that way, because all of Taeko’s and Osana’s play dates coincided with Ko-chan’s nap times. Or, the time when their okaa-chan had room in her schedule to clean the house or work on side projects without having to worry about watching the both of them. The only reason they were meeting today, was because Hanako had thrown the tantrum of all tantrums when he realized Taeko wouldn’t be there when he woke up from his nap again. Their okaa-chan had spent 45 minutes trying to out stubborn Hanako, but had waved the white flag when she received a work call from her manager. It surprised Taeko how quickly her okaa-chan moved just to foist her and Hanako over to Najimi-san. 

This leads to where the three of them are right now. A grumpy Hanako, a frustrated Osana, and a perplexed Taeko. After the first failed introductions ( _“HANAKO!! Don’t bite Osana-kun!!””ITAI!!! LET GO OF ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!!”_ ) Najimi-san decided it would be best to have them stay in the living room where she could watch them closely while making lunch. 

“Hey!” Osana snaps at Hanako while glaring equally as fiercely. “I don’t like this either, you little shark! But that doesn’t mean I won’t treat you with respect since you're Tae-Chan’s precious person!”

This caused Hanako to rear back in surprise. His eyes wide as he looked at Osana differently, almost in amazement. “Onee-sama’s precious person?” Hanako whispers to Osana in awe. 

Osana blushes furiously then looks away from him to glance at a speck of dirt sitting in the carpet. “Well yeah, she talks about you all the time. I was excited to meet you, the person she cherishes the most.” This is quietly muttered under Osana’s breath. 

At Osana’s soft admittance it seems as if the world pauses. Hanako staring at Osana with a new light, Osana staring at dirt ( _wishing he could disappear_ ), and Taeko clutching her hands to her chest not knowing who to stare at. 

A gasp.

Then: “Onii-sama!!”

“ONII-SAMA?!” Taeko and Osana shout at the same time while staring at Hanako in shock (Taeko) and horror (Osana). 

Hanako ignores them both and throws himself forward to hug Osana’s waist. Said boy flails around not knowing what to do with himself.

“Get off of me!!”

“Ko-chan is so glad onee-sama has you to look after her as well!”

“Of course I would!! But I’m not agreeing with you because I like you or anything, got it?!”

“Sugoi!! Onee-sama right when she calls onii-sama a tsundere!!”

“Taeko! You traitor!”

Taeko just laughs in response out of relief and happiness. Glad that her two favorite people were getting along.

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

Later that night, after Taeko has been read to sleep by her father, Taeko wakes to her sheets being pulled back and then a small body cuddling up against her. She’s quick to pull the body towards her, even in her groggy half awake state. 

“Onee-sama?” Is quietly whispered by her small brother. Her precious otouto.

“Yes?”

“You’ll never forget Ko-chan right?” Hanako asks in a timid voice.

That wakes her up, almost like she was dumped into the ice cold waters of the Arctic. She snaps her head up to look at him. “Ko-chan?”

“Promise you’ll never forget Ko-chan, even if you make new friends! Please onee-sama!”

Startled, Taeko quickly replies. “Of course I will! I could never forget you. I’ll remember you for lifetimes.” And that’s the truth. Even if she is somehow reborn again, she’ll always remember Hanako. He has carved a special place in her heart, just like all her precious persons. She could never imagine a life without them. Despite the way she died, all the hardships, even her memories, Taeko could never regret meeting and making new friends. “I’ll always treasure you. I’ll never forget you. I promise.”

To seal the deal, she holds out a pinky between their bodies. Hanako is quick to wrap his own pinky around his sisters. They don’t release each other's hands, instead staying there and gazing at their siblings' eyes.

Grey clashing with Lavender, Hanako mumbles, “Ko-chan wishes he had Onee-sama’s purple eyes, they’re so pretty. That way you’d be with Ko-chan always, to make Ko-chan happy.”

“I’m always with you Ko-chan, we’re family. We’ll always be in the other's heart.” Taeko is quick to reassure him.

Hanako blearily blinks his eyes at her, staring, before finally closing them. “Ko-chan is glad.” 

A heart beat, then two, and Hanako’s breathing evens out as he falls asleep. Taeko watches her brother for a few minutes before following him into oblivion _‘Ko-chan, you’ll always have a place in my heart and life_ ’.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm usually inspired after having a narcolepsy episode. However I'm also pretty groggy while typing up ideas on my phone (。_。) So I'm sorry for any mistakes I made this chapter. Correct me and give me criticism on any mistakes I have made. Tata~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Taeko's bad luck follows her into her next life. Enter: Narcolepsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my struggles with narcolepsy. It does affect my life in a very profound way, however I am slowly learning to conquer it (cbd oil and marijuana are lifesavers). I hope I captured my struggle well. 
> 
> Also, if you guys see anything I need to edit or correct please let me know. Feedback is great towards my terrible editing skills. Please critique me if it's needed (which it probably is).

It starts off with a weariness that creeps up on Taeko throughout the day. It then transitions into multiple naps brought on randomly that she’s unable to fight off. She doesn't have restful sleeps during the night anymore. She finds it hard to wake up in the morning, she fights and struggles to get up and then eventually gives in to her body. Allowing her kind Otou-chan to carry her to the kitchen table. It comes to a head when, in excitement at seeing the movie poster for Howl’s Moving Castle, she’s so overcome by happiness at seeing one of her favorite movies in this world. She almost doesn’t notice the weakness in her legs. However she does, and she panics. 

Now, when a child collapses in the middle of a supermarket most people tend to freak out. And they did freak out after little Taeko cried out a slurred “Otou-chan,” before collapsing face first onto the tiled floor.

Immediately her otou-chan is by her side, rolling her onto her back and then bringing her into his arms to comfort her. He calls a hasty “Someone call an ambulance please!” Then turns to her with an alarmed expression on his face. His own lavender eyes swivvet over her face, trying to find anything wrong with her. He ignores how his strawberry blonde hair is falling over his face, even though it greatly annoys and bothers him most of the time ( _ He quickly swipes his hair back over his head, trying to get it to smoothly stay in place like it was before he came home from work. “Why not cut it otou-chan?””Because I like to impress you lovely okaa-chan!””Anata.” Her okaa-chan sighs fondly _ .). “Taeko-chan? Please tell me what’s wrong.”

Taeko wishes she could. She wishes she could move her tongue to spill out the words she wants to say ‘ _ don’t worry otou-chan. I’ll be fine!’ _ , but she can’t. The combination of the gossiping spectators, along with the pitiful cries of her brother, and then the panicked hiccups of her mother, just ramps up the fear and anxiety rushing through her veins. This Circle of panic, muscle weakness, and alarm just continues to perpetuate the symptoms.

Taeko knows what is wrong with her. This has happened in her previous life ( _ Falling asleep in university classes. Dropping out because she’s incapable of keeping up. Depression. Smoking. Drinking. Death (“waat tid oo ‘ive meh?””Just something to keep you quiet until we get to my home, baby girl”)) _ . It seems her illness has followed her into this life. She just wonders if the doctors will diagnose it as quickly as they did in her past life. She doesn’t want to suffer too long without help

Even with everything going on, Taeko feels herself falling to sleep in her father’s arms. It's just a waiting game until the diagnosis, and she is really tired. So, ignoring her fathers’ frightful questions, Taeko wanders off into her dreams.

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

As it turns out, the doctors figured it out with only her parents input. Of course they needed to make sure with a sleep study. As Teshin Sensei claimed: “We can never be too sure with Narcolepsy, Yamada-san. Some of the treatments can be detrimental to people who don’t have it.”

Her parents listened to the advice, all the while Taeko cuddled on the exam table with Ko-chan. Trying to give as much comfort as she could to him. His face was blotchy and red. You could see the dampness around his eyes that caused his feather like black hair to stick to his cheeks. Eyes bloodshot, he didn’t look the cutest at that moment in time. This caused Taeko to try her best to make him laugh or smile while struggling to pay attention to what her parents were talking about.

“We can try some low doses of antidepressants, gabapentin, and lunesta to help her get asleep and stay asleep, for now. That’s the safest option.”

“A-are you sure Teshin Sensei? Isn’t that too much?” Her mother.

“I’m not really sure, narcolepsy is a tricky disorder. It varies from person to person. What treatment that may work for one person could be useless to another. It’s trial and error Yamada-san. If she’s too groggy while waking up in the morning, give only half a dosage of gabapentin. If she’s having trouble getting to sleep, give one half of an antidepressant or half or a lunesta on top of what she takes at night. Find what’s best for your daughter.”

There’s a morose silence at that while her parents digest what is being said. Finally otou-chan responds. “Very well then, let me just write this all down in my daily planner.”

“Of course, just tell me if you need me to clarify anything.”

A few questions are asked by her parents and Teshin sensei is very kind and patient while answering all of them. 5 minutes pass and then Teshin Sensei begins talking again. “I’m recommending your daughter to a sleep doctor with a referral for a sleep study. They may change the medicines that Taeko-chan is being prescribed, and they may not. It just depends on Taeko-chan.”

“Thank you Teshin Sensei. You have no idea how you have helped us.” At that her otou-chan bows at a low 90 degree angle, startling Taeko. She's even more surprised when her okaa-chan copies him

“A-ah, It's no problem at all Yamada-san. I hate seeing children in trouble. I try to help them as best as I can.”

Her otou-chan raises up from the bow, “Still, thank you.”

It’s not long after that when Taeko is discharged from the hospital. She’s cradled in her otou-chan’s arms as they walk towards the parking lot. Her eyes are already growing heavy, and sleep is steadily approaching her mind. She almost misses the quiet murmur her otou-chan says. “We’ll get through this Taeko-chan. You can conquer this, and your otou-chan, okaa-chan, and otouto will help you through it..”

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

That night Taeko takes her first dose of her medicines 3 hours before bed time, followed by warm miso soup, rice, takoyaki, and onigiri. Her favorite homemade comfort dinner. She tears up when she sees it and wails happily in her okaa-chans stomach, blubbering thank you’s over and over again. 

When 3 hours pass, her father takes her and Ko-chan to bed. Tucking them both into her pink sheets since Hanako refuses to leave her side. He reads to them traditional Japanese fairy tales from her favorite book, and when they both start nodding off, he gently kisses their heads and leaves them to sleep.

It’s the first time in three months that Taeko sleeps easily. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Taeko enjoys what it means to be a child again. Enter: School Days

Taeko starts school the spring after her diagnosis with narcolepsy. She’s adjusted to her new sleeping schedule as well, making her daytime sleepiness easier to manage and control. 

Her kaa-chan, Najimi-san, and Osana-kun walk with her the first day. Children are around her, crowding around with their parents either happy or sad to be away at school. Taeko, however, is weary. She worries about her new classmates, and the future interactions she may have with them. 

Her kaa-Chan, noticing her hesitation, walks her to her classroom while gently cradling her hand. When they enter her new classroom, her home room teacher greets them with a soothing smile, a bow, and soft words of introductions.

“Hello Yamada-chan.” He says to her. Brown hair falling effortlessly over his face, hazel eyes so kind and inviting ( _she screams in her head. Panicking at how similar they look to_ **_t_ ** **_h_ ** _At_ **_M_ ** **_a_ ** _n)_.

“Ohayo Kurosawa-sensei.” Taeko whispers. Her head quickly falls towards the ground to avoid looking at him. (Smile **smile** ** _SMILE)_**. She smiles, peeking up at him from underneath her eyelashes.

Kurosawa-sensei returns her expression.

“The principal told me he spoke to you about Taeko-chan’s medical needs?” Her kaa-Chan asks.

At this, Taeko loses interest in the conversation fairly quickly. She looks around the room, eying the parents and children quickly settling in around the tables and cubbies. Her fears were settled when she noticed Osana-Kun was with his mother settling in.

Osana-kun seems to feel her gaze, because he looks up at her and gives her a friendly wave.

She feels better already.

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

Taeko has a new routine now. One that now includes school. She wakes up on Monday at 6:00 am so she can eat her breakfast and finish walking to school with Osana-kun by 7:30 am. From 7:30-7:45 she takes her school shoes and trades them with her outdoor shoes at the school's genkan. She quickly makes it to her classroom afterwards with Osama-kun at her side. At 8:00 am, Kurosawa-sensei lines them all up to guide them to their weekly school assembly. The rest of the week will pass relatively easy in between school, snack, play, and lunchtime. 

She enjoys music time, sitting with her classmates singing, and learning new music. And she loves arts and crafts time where they learn to work with new mediums and use different art styles. Workshop time is one of the best moments in school, learning how to make and create items from wood is truly a great skill to have. But she really loves lunchtime, where they all work together to make and pass out lunch. Because of this, she makes a promise to herself to learn how to cook the best homemade meals she can.

Surprisingly, Taeko finds herself as one of the most popular girls in her school year despite being relatively quiet. She makes friends easily, and quickly finds herself introducing Osana-kun to Fumetsu Raibaru-chan. Their small duo becomes a trio, sharing laughs, pudding, pictures, and play dates. 

Everything is so peaceful, and she even surprises herself when shevlearns to truly look up to Kurosawa-sensei as a big brother figure ( _he still causes chills to go down her back sometimes, but she learns to push through her fears_ ). She’s the best in her class, earning top scores during “midterms”. Her family celebrates that achievement by promising to put her into martial arts as an “elective” with the same gym Rai-chan trains at. They also go out to eat at a sushi restaurant for the first time in Taeko’s new life, she soon finds herself declaring sushi as the best food in the world while gushing about how she’ll live in a beach house by the ocean when she’s older so she can always have fresh sushi.

Life is so peaceful.

_She loves it._

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

“L-leave him alone!” Is the sentence that breaks through the jeers and insults being thrown his way. He’s kneeling on the ground, trying to catch his homework that was knocked out of his arms moments earlier. Ayato pays no heed to it, instead focusing his energy on ignoring the stinging cuts and sore bruises newly marking his pale skin.

He doesn’t even notice his bullies leaving until small hands, like his own, quickly help him gather up his homework, school bag, and pencil bag.

“Arigato.” He tells the person, hollowly, head still to the grounds as he now works on putting everything back into his yellow backpack.

“Ano, no problem. I’m sorry I couldn’t come by earlier.” He acknowledges the voice as female, soft and feminine as it is. Curious, he finally looks to the person who helped him.

Purple.

Her eyes are purple. 

_His heart_ **_throbs_ ** _._

She’s smaller. Delicate, pink face surrounded by silky black hair that falls to her mid back. Her smile is blinding, like it purifies his very being. Flooding him with warmth, comfort, and-

And _home_.

“My name is Yamada Taeko.” She bows, pink bowed lips curving up gently while she peaks up at him. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Ohayo.” He manages to respond past the cotton ball stuck in his throat. “My name is Aishi Ayato.”

She smiles even more, eyes curving up happily ( _Oh god she’s so beautiful_ ). “Do you want to play with me, Ayato-kun?”

“Hai.”

_"Will you walk into my parlor?" said the spider to the fly;_

_"'Tis the prettiest little parlor that ever you may spy._

_The way into my parlor is up a winding stair,_

_And I have many curious things to show when you are there."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest. I wasn’t sure if I wanted Taeko-chan to meet Ayato so early on. But then I remembered that this is a fanfiction, and Taeko isn’t the same as Cannon!Taro. That’s why this took so long to write. I didn’t exactly know how to go about writing it. And tbh this isn’t my favorite chapter. So I might change it in the future. Anyway, comments are always appreciated and needed since I have no beta and I’m shit at editing.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this story just popped up in my head while playing the new demo for yan simulator. I haven't written any stories in years so I'm sorry about how rusty I am. I'm not sure if I'll truly update this, but If I do, they'll be short chapters. More drabbles than anything. No longer than 4,000 words if I'm truly inspired. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Tata~


End file.
